La inocencia del Omega
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Lavi tras leer documentos le dice a Allen que es un omega. #Fictober2019 #FictoberDia7


**Nota:** Ya hemos llegado a la fecha de desesperación más importante del año... ah... Fictober. En esta ocasión haré un fictober de un grupo: Fanficverse. Bueno, su reto se divide en 5 semanas: Emotiva, Multiverso, Pornoerotico, Paranormal y Thriller.

Por lo tanto del 7 al 13 de Octubre es la semana multiverso.

Nuevamente haré un día por ship con nuevas y viejas ships. Solo repetiré ships que son mis OTPs supremas.

* * *

**Fictober – Semana Multiverso **

**Día 7: Omegaverse **

**La Inocencia del Omega**

En un mundo donde los humanos ignoran una lucha contra demonios o akumas que pueden eliminarlos. Existe una asociación creada por el vaticano, ellos son conocidos como Exorcistas, personas elegidas por Dios para acabar todo rastro de oscuridad que quisiera cubrir al mundo.

Para combatir esa fuerza demoniaca utilizan una sustancia conocida como "Inocent" o "Inocencia", creando un arma anti-Akuma. Existen tres tipos: Parásito, Equipamiento y tipo cristal. Pero estas armas han modificado a su poseedor, convirtiéndolos en Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Equipamiento. Es más común. La Inocencia está encapsulada en algún objeto que será usado como arma. Desde un simple pincel hasta pistolas. Estas armas son conocidas como betas.

Cristalización. La evolución final del tipo equipamiento. El arma original se regenera a partir de la sangre del poseedor; controlándose como un arma tipo parásito. Es decir, un arma fundida en sangre pero no del cuerpo. Una vez que se crea la cristalización, su receptor se vuelve alfa.

Parasitismo. El más raro y difícil de encontrar de todos los tipos. La Inocencia nace como parte del cuerpo de poseedor, mismas partes se convierten en armas. Algunas se muestran como defectos físicos o marcas de nacimiento, otras solo aparecen bajo un ataque de akuma. Es invulnerable al veneno de Akuma. Es un arma de doble filo, puesto que al estar en altos niveles de la toxina akuma puede traerles consecuencias de salud; así como reducir el tiempo de vida de su usuario. Tiene una variedad en alfas y omegas, aunque este último es más escaso.

Toda persona que no es compatible con la inocencia es llamada Delta. Esto incluye a todos los que trabajan en la Orden Negra, lugar de los Exorcistas. Los tipo equipamiento o Beta, en cierta forma, no resaltan mucho hasta que su inocencia evoluciona a cristalización.

Alfas y Omegas parásito se diferencian con el uso de fuerza y tamaño. Sin embargo, ambos desarrollan alguno de sus sentidos con mayor potencia para deshacerse de los akumas.

Todos los Alfas sin importar si son o no parásitos, cuentan con un gran instinto de protección. Son territoriales. Los Alfas cuentan con "La Voz", tienen una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, beta o alfas de menor poder. Es por ello, los más frecuentes en convertirse en general son los Alfas.

Se ha dado casos documentados de Alfas Parásitos cuya inocencia es su misma voz, por lo tanto suben como general de forma automática.

Como María de Cross. Fue esposa del actual General Cross. Ella era una soprano famosa en vida Delta, al activarse su inocencia del tipo parasito se volvió general por el uso de su voz como arma.

Los betas que se vuelven generales, obtienen un medicamento que los vuelve alfas para el puesto que ocupan.

Mismas pastillas se les ha entregado a los omegas para controlar sus celos. Ya que por alguna manera el parasito les aumenta el nivel de las hormonas haciendo que se comporten como animales. Los Alfas pueden identificar ese momento debido a que comparten el medicamento.

Aquellos Alfas que se encuentran cercan de un omega en ese estado tendrán que controlar el impulso al cual los omegas los someten. En ocasiones los generales que se han encontrado con un omega, los han marcado. Por aquello, se les ha creado medicamento especial para controlar el calor del omega y se les proporciona collares a los generales para evitar marcarles.

Se ha dado un caso de un omega al ser marcado por un general, el cual cayó enfermo perdiendo su interés por la vida por la separación de ambos para cumplir diferentes misiones.

Un pelirro suspiró tras leer la información, archivada en la gran biblioteca de la Orden Negra. Bostezo mientras se estiraba al levantarse de su asiento, su estómago gruñía. Luego terminaría de leer los documentos sobre la clasificación. Miró su arma anti-akuma, un martillo que crecía a su voluntad y podía crear símbolos para invocar elementos.

–Un beta… ¿Eh? -Burló mientras caminaba al comedor donde sus amigos estaban- oh… -sonrió travieso al ver un albino- Allen, Allen –cantó caminando hacia él- Dame, ¡ah! –paso su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico mientras abría la boca arrebatando su tenedor.

–¿Qué planeas ahora? -arqueo su ceja ignorando el hecho que le robo un bocado de su comida.

–Lavi, sabes que Allen nunca invita a su comida -una chica de cabello corto se sentó frente a ellos.

–¡Oh, lo siento Lena! -se disculpó de golpe mirándola con temor apartando su brazo alrededor de Allen- No quise meterme con tu omega.

–¿Eh? ¿Mi/su omega? -El albino y la china se les quedaron confundidos.

–¿Qué no saben sobre la clasificación? -Les cuestionó- Verán… -les hizo un breve resumen para explicarles.

–No había escuchado de eso -Lena se cruzó de brazos- debo preguntarle a mi hermano.

–Es estúpido decir que soy un omega y los generales alfa -respondió Allen indignado-. Solo en pensar eso… -se erizo la piel quedando pálido imaginando a su maestro- Hasta el apetito se me fue.

Lavi y Lena miraban como las tres montañas de comida alrededor del chico ahora eran trastes vacíos y sucios. Una gota de sudor se resbalo por la sien de cada uno. Sí el hambre no se le acabó con esas tres montañas menos con la mención de su maestro.

–Oh… ¿Cross es tu alfa entonces? –Lavi le jaló su mejilla divertido sabiendo que ese es el punto débil de Allen.- ¿Por eso los traumas?

–¡Lavi, por favor! -se quejó mordiendo su dedo

El pelirrojo se quejó de dolor pero luego grito cuando un hombre de gafas, boina y uniforme blanco se puso detrás de él. Era Komui, el jefe de la rama europea y hermano de Lena.

–Bueno, Lavi tiene razón -Habló el recién llegado-. Pero tras análisis se comprobó que Allen es omega, le hemos controlado mediante medicación.

–¿Cómo? Evito todo lo que me das -le miró extrañado ya que siempre ha huido de los experimentos de Komui, quién sonrió acomodándose sus lentes señalando sus platos vacíos- ¡Mi comida!

–¿Recuerdas que Komui II intento modificar a mi linda LenaLee? -abrazó a su hermana pegando su mejilla a una Lena enfadada-

"Por desgracia" fue la respuesta en unísono del trío.

–Bueno, cuando revise sus memorias para hacer un nuevo Komurin VI, arrojó una lectura de su inocencia cambiando de Beta a Alfa. No le di importancia, ya que pensé que pudo haber marcado error por el incidente del café. -se veía orgulloso de su investigación.

–¿Cómo sabías que era Omega? -cuestionó Allen alarmado.

–Por regular hacemos exámenes a los parásitos, pero el general Cross dijo que no era necesario -movió la palma de su mano-. Aseguro que eres un omega. Los Alfas los identifican rápido. Y Komui II cuando intentó operarte también arrojo ese resultado.

–¡Eso no fue una operación! ¡Era un intento de asesinato! -Allen se quejó apoyando sus manos en la mesa gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

¿El general no te dio pastillas o un collar? –Komui desvió el tema haciendo una pregunta, la cual Allen afirmó con la cabeza- Las pastillas son las mismas que se ponen en tus alimentos para controlar tu celo, el collar es para evitar que te muerdan los Alfas.

–¡Entonces! yo… y mi… mae –Antes que terminará de decir su frase Komui colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Allen finalmente se desmayó de la impresión.

Cuando despertó se encontró sobre la cama de la enfermería con un Lavi tarareando con un plumón en la mano.

–¡Allen despertaste! -celebró el pelirrojo sentándose en la orilla de la cama- pensé que entraste en celo –bromeo.

–¡Basta Lavi! -gritó aventándole su almohada en respuesta- ¡No quiero hablar de ello ni bromear sobre eso!

–Sabes Alle, los que somos equipamiento somos betas. No podemos procrear con los parásitos o con los cristales -se puso sobre él- así que no te puedo embarazar –le robo un beso utilizando su lengua mientras su mano bajaba acariciando su cuello- pero sí puedo marcarte –Mordió su cuello con tanta fuerza que el gemido de Allen no se sabía sí era de placer o dolor.

–Tú siempre me has dejado marcas -paso sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo- y por eso nadie más me reclama.

–No mientras seas mío -abrió la camisa del menor para continuar con sus mordidas-. Te dejaré tantas marcas que nadie sabrá cuando empieza tu piel.

–Lavi… -le acaricio el rostro- tú no eres mi alfa -lo miro serio ante la cara triste del conejo- eres mi amante.

Ambos se besaron nuevamente. Se acariciaron mutuamente. Los gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación.

La jefa de las enfermeras al descubrirlos, los regaño y reporto.

Komui mientras bebía su taza de café leía un documento.

–Sí así están, no quiero saber cómo se pondrán cuando Allen inicie el celo -sonrió mirando de reojo unas pastillas en un frasco experimentales para omegas- ¿O sí quiero?

* * *

**Nota: **Esta es la primera vez que hago un omegaverse, no se sí quedo bien para ser el primero. Quise jugar más con el significado que con la acción.


End file.
